


Der falsche König

by eurydike



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Haydon & Jim Prideaux, vom Anfang bis zum Schluss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der falsche König

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The False King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285505) by [Chimerari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimerari/pseuds/Chimerari). 



Der Winter 1936 war sogar für Oxford-Maßstäbe feucht und kühl. Beinahe hättest du die übliche Versammlung im Popular abgesagt (die Anwesenden wurden jedes Semester anspruchsvoller, die Auseinandersetzungen jedoch waren immer gleich langweilig). Aber dabei zuzusehen, wie andere sich lächerlich machten, war immer noch verlockend.

Als du ihn sahst, war es, als hätte jemand in einem verrauchten Zimmer das Fenster aufgerissen.

Er fiel unangenehm auf. Und das nicht nur wegen des beachtlichen, auf einen klapprigen Stuhl gezwängten Körpers. Zuerst dachtest du, er sei zu scheu, sich unter die Leute zu mischen, aber schon bald merktest du, dass es einfach nur Desinteresse war. Anders als die anderen, die immer wieder höflich nickten, gab er sich nicht Mühe, es zu verbergen. Mit seinen vom Wind zerzausten Haaren sah er aus, als käme er gerade vom Kricket-Feld.

Du schlendertest mit einem zur Begrüßung hochgezogenen Mundwinkel zu ihm hinüber.

„Yavas Lagloo“, sagtest du, was in Russisch so viel bedeutete wie ‚triff mich im Holzschuppen‘ oder so. Du fandest dies für eine Gesprächseröffnung ganz passend – an diesem Abend war der Hauptreferent Khlebnikov, ein Akademiker aus der Russischen Botschaft.

„Oh, hallo.“ Keine Spur von Unbehagen in seiner Stimme.

„In welcher Klemme stecken Sie denn?“

„In gar keiner“, sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was tun Sie dann hier? Wenn Sie nicht in der Klemme stecken, wie sind Sie dann hier rein gekommen?“

Er grinste schief, stand wortlos auf, packte seine Jacke und ging voran, sicher, dass du ihm hinaus folgen würdest.

Das tatest du auch.

Im Lauf der Nacht trankt ihr alles, was du in deinem Zimmer gebunkert hattest. Am Morgen taumeltest du mit trüben Augen durch den Park, während Jim („James, James Prideaux.“ Du konntest dich nicht erinnern, wann in der vorigen Nacht daraus Jim geworden war, vielleicht nach dem Wein und vor dem Wodka) sich seine Sportkleidung anzog und gleich zwanzig Runden lief. Schon nur ihm dabei zuzusehen machte dich fertig, und nein, du wolltest dich nicht anschließen, vielen Dank.

Später schriebst du Fanshawe einen Brief, in welchem du vorschlugst, Jim für den Circus anzuwerben. Du warst überrascht von dir selbst, an wie viel von diesem ersten Treffen du dich noch erinnern konntest. Es war eine Überwachung, die du dir erlauben konntest, eine, die keinen zu großen Verdacht erregte; deine Liebe zum Detail hatte Fanshawe schon immer beeindruckt.

 

Jim war recht exotisch. Von seiner gebräunten Haut bis zum geschmeidigen Englisch ohne klaren Akzent. Und auch von seiner ziemlich elternlosen Art her, die von seinen jahrelangen Reisen herrührte und von der Tatsache, dass er neue Sprachen und Gewohnheiten wie Erinnerungsstücke aufsammelte. Anders als eure Klassenkameraden konnte er zwar keine Details zu Freud und zum Surrealismus ausspucken, aber er konnte dir alles über Paris (oder Straßburg oder Prag) erzählen: Städte, die nur durch die Augen eines schelmischen Schuljungen existierten, Länder, zu denen nur er den Schlüssel bei sich trug. Nicht die prächtigen Statuen oder die Comédie Française, über die du gelesen hattest, sondern eine Welt der Nippsachen, der Klapptüren und der verschlungenen Gässchen.

Auch war er fasziniert von dir. Er konnte dir im schäbigen Schlafsaal stundenlang zuhören, wie du von deinen Zielen, deinen Träumen, den Vorstellungen, mit denen du aufgewachsen bist, und dem Reich, das die Welt bestimmt wieder erobern und beherrschen würde, erzähltest. Am Schluss lächelte er immer nur unergründlich.

„Du wurdest entweder zu früh oder zu spät geboren, Billy.“

Darauf trankt ihr: auf deine Geburt zur falschen Zeit und auf die Wirklichkeit, die an dir kratzte wie ein Sandkorn.

 

Er nannte dich seinen ganz persönlichen Mephistopheles, und du mochtest das und fandest es sogar aufregend.

„Offensichtlich ohne Hörner.“

„Oh, halt den Mund, du weißt genau, dass du sie besser versteckst.“

Da lachtest du und nahmst die Prophezeiung beim Wort.

 

In diesen Tagen hattest du nicht die Geduld, um zu malen. Du machtest Entwürfe. Jim saß dir mehr als einmal Modell. Das war nicht seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, nein, aber Jim war dir gegenüber schon immer nachsichtig gewesen. Ein paar dieser Entwürfe lagen auch später immer noch irgendwo herum: ein Profil, ein über einen Tisch gebückter Rücken, eine konzentriert gerunzelte Augenbraue – anonym für einen Außenstehenden, aber du hättest die Umrisse jederzeit sofort erkannt.

Es war nicht so, dass du Jim nicht gerne dabei gezeichnet hättest, wie er mit seinen Mannschaftskameraden über das Feld lief und die Gegenspieler erbarmungslos vernichtete. Aber das wäre gewesen, als hätte man versucht, den Wind einzufangen.

Bei deinen plumpen Metaphern, die du so mochtest, schnaubte Jim immer.

 

Die Leute bewunderten eure lebendige Freundschaft, schließlich wart ihr absolute Gegensätze: Bill der Maler, Polemiker; Jim der Sportler, Beobachter.

Die Momente, in denen die Unterschiede verschwammen, bekamen die anderen nicht zu sehen. Wenn du zuhörtest, statt zu reden, und wenn Jim lange genug still stand, um nicht, wie du es nanntest, ‚ein völliger Idiot zu sein‘. Das war er nie, aber trotz all seiner Talente hatte er die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Kleinkinds. Während seines Jahres an der Universität tänzelte Jim durch die zahlreichen Clubs und Vereine als wäre es ein Kinderspiel.

„Wir können nicht alle Genies sein wie du”, lachte er, golden getüncht von der Nachmittagssonne, leise in sich hinein. Und für einen Augenblick schwebte deine Hand in der Luft, die Seite, die du hattest umblättern wollen, vergessen.

 

Jim küsste nicht so, wie du es erwartet hattest... nicht, dass du überhaupt etwas erwartet hättest. Nicht, dass du je daran gedacht hättest.

Als er von dir abließ, sah er einfach... glücklich aus. Nicht selbstzufrieden oder schockiert oder wie auch immer jemand sich fühlen sollte, wenn er gerade einen guten Freund geküsst hat. Mit dem Daumen strich er dir beruhigend die Wange.

Du fragtest dich, ob er das schon einmal getan hatte. Ob jemand anderes ihm beigebracht hatte, so zu küssen, nachklingend, suchend.

Genau genommen wollest du es gar nicht wissen.

 

Nachdem die Ausbildung angefangen hatte, fragtest du dich, ob du einen Fehler gemacht hattest. Ob Jim zu gefühlsbeherrscht, zu aufrichtig war. Er konnte ein wundervoller Schauspieler sein, wenn er wollte, aber meistens hatte er keine Lust dazu.

Er liebte die Arbeit und war gleich in seinem Element. Wie man ein Gesicht in einem Meer aus Unbekannten entdeckt, wie man einen Verfolger abschüttelt, wo genau man das Messer hineinjagt. Einige mussten das alles lernen, aber Jim konnte es instinktiv. Diese Feststellung erfreute dich ebenso sehr wie sie dich erschreckte. 

„Du könntest immer noch einen Rückzieher machen, weißt du. Die Sache ist nicht in Stein gemeißelt.“

„Und dir den ganzen Spaß überlassen?“

Wenn ihr beide allein wart und nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt da lagt, redete er ganz sanft, so sanft, dass es fast nur noch ein Flüstern war. Ihr war einander so nah, dass die Augen allein nicht alle Einzelheiten erfassen konnten. Du musstest eine Hand auf die Wölbung seiner Hüfte und die Vertiefung seines Bauches legen.

„Ich meine es ernst“, sagtest du, „das ist kein Kinderspiel.“

Er brachte dich zum Schweigen und drückte dir die Lippen auf die Schulter. Aber davon wolltest du nichts wissen. Für einmal in deinem Leben wolltest du ehrlich sein.

„Du kannst keiner einzigen Seele trauen und niemandem je die Wahrheit sagen. Ist es das, was du willst? Eine Lüge leben?“

Eine Zeitlang war er still.

„Ich kann ja immer noch dir trauen, oder?“

Darauf hattest du keine Antwort.

 

Nach Oxford war alles anders. Der Krieg schickte euch immer wieder in entgegengesetzte Ecken der Welt. Du verbrachtest Monate damit, dich in die Kreise der Elite zu schmeicheln, dich durchzubeißen und deine Ohren an Wänden plattzudrücken. Er flitzte von Land zu Land wie ein stummer Schatten, der beste Skalpjäger, den der Circus je gesehen hatte. Die Haydon-Prideaux-Partnerschaft war gleichzeitig Mythos und Legende, so selten kreuzten sich eure Wege. Manchmal vergingen Monate, bis du ihm irgendwo in einer Menschenmenge einen verstohlenen Blick zuwerfen konntest, vorsorglich nie länger als ein paar Sekunden. Und mit einem panischen Stich wurde dir bewusst, dass du ihn Stück für Stück verlorst. Sein Ohrbogen, sein Nasenrücken, alles wurde immer undeutlicher und verblasste neben den arroganten, jungen Matrosen, den Barkeepern mit ihren offenen Hemden und den verträumten Kunststudenten, mit denen du dein Bett teiltest.

Bisweilen kam er nachts ungebeten vorbei. Meistens warst du gerade beim Essen oder dabei, ein neues Gemälde zu vollenden, da tauchte er aus dem Nichts auf. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Eingangstür zu benutzen. Du ließest alles stehen und liegen, gingst zu ihm, schenktest ihm einen Drink ein und sahst zu, wie sich seine defensive Haltung langsam in eine entspanntere wandelte.

Während dieser Treffen wurde nicht viel geredet. Die Zeit war zu knapp und die Last zwischen euch zu groß. Zu dieser Zeit gab es sogar dann Vorschriften, wenn man nur den Mund aufmachte.

Er küsste dich immer, bevor er ging. Es war weder ein Kuss von Freunden noch einer von Liebhabern. Seine Lippen berührten deinen Mundwinkel sachte wie ein Hauch, kaum spürbar.

Und noch Tage später grub sich dieser wie ein Wurm in deine Haut.

 

Als du Karla zusagtest, dachtest du entschieden nicht an ihn. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Die Stagnation erstickte dich. Du wolltest eine neue Welt. Und dieses Mal war es dir egal, ob er dir folgen würde oder nicht.

 

In der Nacht, als Jim wieder in deinem Wohnzimmer auftauchte, spürtest du, dass etwas anders war. Etwas in seinen fieberhellen Augen und am Geruch nach Schmutz und Erschöpfung, der seinen Kleidern anhaftete.

Er würde morgen zu einer neuen Mission aufbrechen, sagte er. Du konntest ihn mit leichter Stimme dazu überreden, sich hinzusetzen.

„Wohin geht’s“

„Budapest.“

Du musstest innerlich die Stirn runzeln. Soweit du wusstest, war dort nichts Großes im Gange. Und trotzdem musste der Leiter der Skalpjäger die Reise auf sich nehmen?

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht zu lange weg sein wirst.“

Da stand Jim auf und fing an, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Billy, Control hat da eine Theorie...“

Du lehntest dich in der Couch zurück. „Das ist alles, was er dieser Tage noch tut, eingepfercht in seiner Höhle. Er wird zu einem verdammten Philosophen.“

Jim fuhr fort, als hättest du nichts gesagt. „...er sagte, es gebe einen Maulwurf, ganz oben im Circus.“

Du lachtest gemessen auf, dein Herz schlug schneller. „Oh, das ist das Beste, das er sich bisher ausgedacht hat.“

„Er ist Control.“ Jim richtete die Augen auf dich, in diesem Licht wirkten sie fast schwarz. Du führtest deine Bemerkung nicht weiter aus.

 

An das Nachspiel erinnertest du dich nicht genau. Du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Leute anzuschreien, sie sollen etwas, irgendetwas, tun und Jim verdammt nochmal zurückholen und den Ungaren geben, was immer sie wollten.

 

Toby Esterhase kam von der Einsatzbesprechung zurück und merkte ganz beiläufig an, dass Jimmy Boy nur noch Haut und Knochen sei, aber wenigstens beginne er jetzt wieder zu gehen, das sei schon mal gut.

Deine Gedanken waren seltsam klar – ein Raum voller Spiegel – und ein verkrüppelter Jim drehte darin seine Kreise. Seine hageren Spiegelbilder waren überall, überall, egal, wie sehr du versuchtest, wegzusehen.

 

Du versuchtest danach nicht, ihn aufzuspüren. Dein Leben hatte einen neuen Zweck. Und da waren immer noch deine dich bewundernden Leute und der neue Standort in London, um die es sich zu kümmern galt.

Jim passte da einfach nicht mehr rein.

 

Deinem Stolz und deiner Eitelkeit zum Trotz fiel es dir erstaunlich leicht, die Niederlage einzugestehen. Es war sogar eine Erleichterung.

Smiley kam dich ein-, zweimal besuchen und redete mit dir als wäre er enttäuscht. Komischerweise hattest du nie etwas von ihm gewollt. Weder sein Vertrauen noch seine Anerkennung. Selbst seine Frau nicht und am allerwenigsten sein Mitleid.

 

Nun konnte es jeden Tag soweit sein, dass sie dich nach Moskau verfrachteten. Eine gewisse Ruhelosigkeit überkam dich. Nicht wegen des neuen Lebens, das dich erwartete. Da machtest du dir keine falschen Hoffnungen. Verräter war in jeder Sprache ein hässliches Wort. Bestenfalls konntest du darauf hoffen, ohne Altlasten neu anzufangen.

Vielleicht würdest du endlich der zweitrangige Künstler werden können, der du immer hattest sein wollen.

Nur würde dir dieses Mal niemand kommen und dir helfen, die Bilder aufzuhängen. Keiner würde da sein, deinen Impressionismusversuch spöttisch belächeln und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen fragen, was zum Teufel du mit diesen Farbklecksen ausdrücken wolltest. 

Gar keiner.

 

Du hörtest, wie er näher kam, seine Schritte gedämpft durch das Gras. Aber es hatte dir noch nie Mühe bereitet, ihn zu erkennen. Weder in einem Hörsaal noch auf einer belebten Straße. Erst recht nicht in der Nacht, wenn es totenstill war.

Seine Atmung wurde immer unregelmäßiger, und der Alkoholgestank war unverkennbar.

Es machte ganz den Anschein, als würde es ein schneller Abschied werden.

Genau in diesem Moment tauchte sein Gesicht vor deinem inneren Auge auf, wie es zu Oxford-Zeiten ausgesehen hatte: die hohen Augenbrauen, die winzigen Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln, wenn er glücklich oder verärgert war, die Haare, die in der Sonne glänzten.

Du wolltest dieses Trugbild nicht zerstören und wandest dich nicht um.

Aus der Ferne erklang das Knacken eines Astes.

_Und dann, meine arme, süße Seele, werden wir wohl ohne die Ewigkeit auskommen müssen._


End file.
